The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to mobile services.
A mobile service typically integrates data, metadata, personalized configuration, data center information, client information and a set of applications into a single object for information exchange and collection purposes. For instance, Apple Push Notification Service® (APNs®) (APNs® and all APNs®—based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Apple, Inc. and/or its affiliates) is an example of a mobile service where subscripted users can receive push notifications through a notification center on the user's mobile device in real time. As such, the APNs® may forward notifications of third party applications to the Apple® devices. Such notifications may include sounds or custom text alerts.
Today, more people have started to use mobile object related services every day. Therefore, the mobile object related service market is increasing dramatically. However, there are some limitations for using mobile objects across the world. For example, geo-location issues is one major limitation of mobile objects. In many countries (Indonesia, Brazil, EU, China), local data server requirements mandate the use of a server infrastructure within the borders of a country, rather than allowing businesses flexibility to determine the most secure, reliable and economically effective locations for servers. In addition, many countries (e.g. Turkey, China) have a national firewall or related regulation to filter, verify, and block personal internet access. As such, some mobile services cannot be accessed in China due to the firewall. For example, some QQ® mobile services (QQ® and all QQ®—based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Tencent Holdings Limited and/or its affiliates) are often not accessible from the Unities States.